Under The Full Moon
by CherryNinja
Summary: Justin had always known that the full moon would be his downfall some day. Wouldn't it? Heath/Justin slash


A/N: I got the idea for this story some days ago when I saw the full moon and it wouldn't leave me alone until I had it written on paper. I also blame Justin Gabriel for some parts of the plot since the part about his tweets is true. I never considered myself a writer and this is the first story I have ever written and it might also be me last. But since I had it already written I thought that I could as well just post it.

Disclaumer: Do you really think that if these two were mine, I would have spent my time writing this?

The first thing that Justin noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't alone in his bed. He had his head on the chest of another man and this man's arm lay possessively around his waist.

When he opened his eyes he noticed pale skin and as he turned his head upwards he saw strawberry blond hair.

Justin caught his breath. It was Heath. He was lying in bed next to Heath Slater. And since, as far as he could tell, they were both naked this could only mean one thing: He had slept with his best friend. The slight pain in his back was only confirming his guess.

Justin had always liked Heath a lot, they had known each other since FCW and had become best friends during their time in Nexus. Around the time when they had joined the Corre, Justin had realized that maybe he had a crush on Heath. And said crush had grown over time until Justin had to admit to himself that he really was in love with his best friend.

But he had never even considered doing something about it since Heath had never shown even the slightest sign that he was also interested in men, let alone Justin. And their friendship was too important to Justin to risk telling Heath and then probably loosing him.

Justin closed his eyes and tried to remember the previous night. What could have happened that would cause them to end up in bed together? They had had a house show and afterwards Heath had convinced him to go out for some drinks. Since none of their friends had wanted to come along they had gone alone. So far nothing special. And since Justin never drunk enough to get into a state where he didn't know what he was doing he couldn't see why this had happened.

But suddenly it hit him: last night had been a full moon! Shit. How on earth could he have forgotten that little detail?

While a full moon meant nothing special to most people, it certainly did to Justin. He often joked about it on his twitter account but it really was true, something always happened to him during a full moon. Maybe he didn't quite turn into a werewolf but there were certain other effects it had on him. He didn't know why, but it just did. He would always feel like he wasn't in control any more and didn't really know what he was doing. He just wasn't himself. And afterwards he would have problems remembering the night.

Nobody knew about his little problem and he usually kept to himself during those nights. But yesterday he just hadn't realized which day it was and had gone out with Heath. The fact that they had had some drinks couldn't have helped the situation either.

Justin opened his eyes again. He had to get out of here. He had to get away and think about what he should do now. Should he tell Heath everything or just claim that it was a drunken mistake?

Carefully, not to wake the still sleeping man next to him he disentangled himself from Heath's embrace and got out of bed. Luckily Heath seemed to be quite the heavy sleeper. Silently he looked for his clothes that were scattered across the room and got dressed. He was just about to reach the door when

"Where ya goin' Angel?"

Shit!

When Justin turned around he saw Heath still lying in bed, staring directly at him. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights and had no idea what to do.

When he didn't move Heath spoke again: "I never thought you were one to fuck and then just leave. Or should I even consider myself lucky because you stayed the night?" He sounded kind of bitter.

"Listen Heath, I know what this looks like, but it's not like that." Justin said, slowly walking towards the bed. "I don't even remember last night but I think I know what happened eventually. Please believe me, it was an accident. I was drunk and…"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Heath cut him off. "You barely had two drinks and I've known you long enough to know that it takes more for you to get drunk. I thought you were my best friend. Why won't you tell me the truth?" He looked so sad.

Justin sighed. He should tell Heath the truth. When he kept on lying he might loose him. But maybe he could save their friendship when he told the truth, who knew? Maybe the other man would understand and they could remain friends.

Did he really have a choice?

But how to explain something like his full moon Jekyll and Hyde?

He sat down on the bed next to Heath. "Do you remember which day it was yesterday?"

"Let me see… It was Saturday. I don't know the exact date right now but it was neither my nor your birthday. And it wasn't a holiday either. Did I miss something? But I still don't understand…"

"Yesterday was a full moon, and well… I kind of change when there is a full moon." Justin tried to explain.

"You mean like a werewolf? Is that why I have all those scratches on my back?"

"You have what?" Justin's eyes got wide when Heath slightly turned and he could see his friend's usually pale back, which was indeed quite red and covered in little scratches. "Oh my god Heath, I'm so sorry! But to tell you the truth I don't really know what happens to me during those nights. I certainly don't grow a fur or fangs as you might have noticed but something happens to me. It's like I am not myself anymore. I don't know what I'm doing. And sometimes I don't even remember what happened the next morning." He just hoped that Heath would understand.

After an awkward silence Heath spoke again: "So you are telling me that you don't remember anything from last night? And everything you did and said wasn't really you?"

Heath sounded so sad and Justin almost was too afraid to ask: "Well, that depends. What did I say?"

"I don't remember everything, but I think what stood out the most when you told me that you love me." Silence again. "So, is it true?"

Justin looked down and sighed. Did he have anything to lose? When he lifted his head again he looked straight in Heath's eyes. "Yeah, it is"

He was totally caught of guard by the smile that spread across the other's face and even more so when Heath pounced on him and kissed him. Justin was still too stunned to respond and when Heath drew back all he could do was stammer "You… why… I mean… Why aren't you freaked out?"

"Why should I?" was Heath's simple answer.

"Well, for one you never showed any signs that you were interested in me or men in general."

"And neither did you. And do you really think I would sleep with you when it would freak me out?" Heath was still grinning from ear to ear. When he saw that Justin still didn't get it he took the older man's face in his hands and said softly: "I love you too, Angel. And since it's still early and we have today off, come back to bed?"

At first Justin just nodded, still looking slightly dumbfounded. But then a smile started to spread across his face and he took off his clothes and joined Heath in bed.

After some time just lying there, snuggled together, Justin remembered something.

"A much as I hate it," he mumbled against Heath's jest "but when there is the next full moon, we should spend it separately or you might end up with a scratched back again."

"Who said I didn't like it?"


End file.
